Everything I wanted
by Saonriyu
Summary: Agnes Daniels was Remus Lupin's teenage love. On a winter morning she left leaving him with a locket, an address, and a promise. After almost two decades she's back, and now Remus finds himself in a though descision, should he forgive her, or just move on


**Author's Note(A.N):**Well this is the first fanfic I ever got on the net and I hope everybody likes my idea.

**Summary:** Agnes Daniels was Remus Lupin's teenage love. On a winter morning she left leaving him with a locket, an address, and a promise. After almost two decades she's back, and now Remus finds himself in a though descision, should he follow his heart and forgive her, or just move on?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own some of the characters that appear in this Fan Fiction, except maybe for the ones that appear in this prolouge -clings to the Daniels(all of them)- Mine!!! I thank my friend Mary and Kiki for helping me, in their own special way with this fanfic. Ish woves ya girls . I also want to thank Julie for starting me on writing Fanfics.

**A.N 2:** Don't mind the plot line below, I just like doing that.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------Ze Evil Plot Line of Ze Ultimate **Doom**----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Prolougue:  
  
Kingcross Station, London, uk June 1995  
  
"King Cross station, Everybody down!" Said a man on the station. It was a warm anfternoon in the summer of 1995, The place, Kingcross Station, in London, United Kingdom. Looking out as if seeing an afternoon prairie, the woman looked out at the station with lost eyes. This was the last stop of a trip that was barely begining, a trip to her past. She rose up, the thrity-five year old woman sighed, she looked like a woman in her late twenties. Still, Agnesse Elizabeth Daniels had always looked younger than how she really was. She wore a brown, jean jacket, a red blouse, a brown, long skirt and a pair of maroon boots. She leaned down and picked up a small cage, in it two baby parrots. She remembered her first parrot, Paris, he lived till the age of twelve before being shot by a hunter while Agnes visited her brother and his wife in their trip in the Amazons, after she had gotten her degree, which she never used. She had a literature degree and a Ph.D in physcology. She never worked using her degrees, since in her world, in the world she had been born she was an auror. Agnes had been famous several years before, but few people remembered her or why she was famous, she had written and directed some brilliant plays before she got married.  
  
A young boy picked up some bags and turned to her, "Are you okay mother?" he asked her, the boy was a handsome fifteen year old boy, he looked like Agnes, except his eyes were emmerald green, he was tall and had dirty blonde hair, and tanned skin. He wasn't really Agnes's son, he was, in fact, her nephew, who she adopted shortly after her brother and his wife had died. Agnes's brother, Alexander was the oldest boy of the three, being Agnes the youngest. Alexander had been the first son of his father's first marrige, in which his wife had died and he became a widower with his seven year old son before he had met Agnes's mother, Anne Marks, an English witch, with her four-year old daughter, Marissa. After they met the fell in love, and got married that same year. A year later, in a November day, Agnesse was born. Agnes's brother and sister were totally different, her sister was a pureblood and her brother was a muggle. Agnes loved her brother more than her sister, since, after she had been fifteen she got a letter from her brother telling her that his sister and her mother had run away because they murdered their father. So Agnes lived with her brother, an enviormental lawyer who had been hippie in his youth. Agnes's brother had married a Spanish witch he had met in his expeditions to help save the jungles. Everytime Agnes looked at that boy she remembered her brother who she loved so much. Being glad that she still had a family memmber of hers alive, since she never had children herself.  
  
She nodded, "yes Andrew, I am alright" she said smiling at her 'son' as she followed him out they stopped by a small coffee shop in the building, she asked Andrew to buy her a cold mocca and to buy himself another one, if he wished. Agnes placed her sunglasses on, she looked around, it was barely four o'clock that afternoon, she looked around and saw, to her sadness how a bunch of kids walked out of the station with their parents, the kids carried big carts with luggage. Agnes smiled, she looked around and sighed rubbing her arm, under her jacket were a lot of wounds and she shivered as she felt them. She kept watching the kids walking out, she recognized them as Hogwarts students. Agnes smiled as she saw a first year talking her experiences to her parents and remembered her first year at Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this one is short because it's the prolougue. Chapter one will take a while because I haven't done it yet -nervous smile- but it won't take long, I hope.

**A.N 3:** I've never been on a train station so..don't ask -sweatdrop-


End file.
